PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Mgrinshpon
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Mgrinshpon (talk • • RfA page) Request for adminship closed by Auron on 14:03, 21 September 2008 (EDT). Nomination failed. He asked me to. Says that he'd stop trolling and try to make PvX stop being a shithole if he got repromoted. --Image:Tab Piplup 09:59, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: lol —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 09:59, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :P.S. Piplups for all. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 10:00, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Support # What's the worst that could happen? - 10:01, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #:Absolutely nothing. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 10:04, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #::Exactly. - 10:06, 16 September 2008 (EDT) # Has been it before, and should be it. Get more active then though. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:10, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #He was good before, As long as he really wants it back.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:36, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #If he swears to ban LukeJohnson for being ignorant and even worse at GW then I am. Brandnew. 11:30, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #I thought you were already a Sysop here. =S — ク Eloc ' 11:53, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #YES OKAY. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:59, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #See Brandnew --Frosty 13:14, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #Did fine before (seriously, who fucking cares about ragebans or NPA or whatever he got de-admin'd for), don't see any reason he won't do fine now. --71.229 23:16, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #I checked his contribs, and he didn't seem to be a bad sysop. I'd like to see what happens, though. 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 00:08, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #I had a chat with him on msn and he seems to take it fairly seriously. I would be interested to see what he would do as an admin and wholeheartedly support the venture. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:57, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #His mission goals seem sincere and a real contribution to the wiki ' SazzyPooh 17:06, 17 Sep 2008 ' #Niggers--Golden19pxStar 19:06, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #:Dude you might as well not type anything at all. If anything, they'd less likely want to promote Grinch if they see immature idiots are supporting him. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:22, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #::and you might as well have minded your own business and not gotten me annoyed. Looks like neither of us did the right thing--Golden19pxStar 19:29, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Would be one of the better admins here. Selket Shadowdancer 19:17, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Agree with Selket, we need more admins that will improve the wiki. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:22, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Piplup ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:50, 18 September 2008 (EDT) #grinch makes sweet love to me, on a regular basis. he is no pussy in the sack. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 18:21, 18 September 2008 (EDT) #:I would be surprised if he was, being a dude and all. -- Guild of ' 18:50, 18 September 2008 (EDT) #<3 u babi, niga u hilarys 17:03, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Oppose #Niggers. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:16, 16 September 2008 (EDT) #No trolling should be the prerequisite of RfA. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:07, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #:TBH an admin should know how to troll at least a bit. Trolling contributes a crab fucking ton to the entertainment value of this wiki, without it it's pretty boring around here--Golden19pxStar 19:35, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Was a good admin, but times have changed, apparently. -- Guild of ' 07:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #: He promised Piplups for everyone! How could he ''not be good now?! [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:34, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Like Dont said. If I saw an improvement, I'd happily move to support. PheNaxKian Sysop 12:14, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Well, grinch was an admin for a while, but since he resigned, he has gone to trolling, and i haven't seen many admin-worthy contribs on him. As for now I'm opposing him, but if he can do more, i'll reconsider this vote. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 19:32, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #Can't grasp that copyrighted images cannot be uploaded without violating our license. -Auron 17:16, 19 September 2008 (EDT) #:You need to grasp that I'm searching for a suitable replacement that is not copyright by Nintendo. It'll come. Give it a bit. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:27, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Neutral # 그린치되어야인지 잘 모르겠 관리자. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] /wave 23:21, 16 September 2008 (EDT) # Looked at Talk page speech, seems to try to be improving the Wiki. However, past history doesn't help. Might Support/Oppose depending on how he unfolds in the next few days. -- Guild of ' 17:07, 17 September 2008 (EDT) #After some time I've decided to change my vote. I still want to see the amount of trolling reduced. Otherwise I feel he'd make a great addition to the admin team (when he was a sysop previously he did a lot of good work.) 'PheNaxKian Sysop 16:08, 18 September 2008 (EDT) #:To be honest, when we the last time Grinch trolled this wiki? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:24, 18 September 2008 (EDT) #::I haven't seen him troll once, and I've been here for a little less than a year. I'm not going to go through his contributions, though. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:26, 18 September 2008 (EDT) #:::I first read that as Phenaxkian wanting Grinch to troll more. Thanks, English grammar! ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:28, 18 September 2008 (EDT) #::::i was worried about it coming across like that....changed it so it's not as easily confused =p. @Misery, I admit he isn't as bad as he used to be (possibly becasue he's started collage idk.), but i still see a fair few posts here and there. PheNaxKian Sysop 16:31, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Mgrinshpon Mgrinshpon